finishing the costume
by evi.lxh
Summary: My firts Fanfic about KotoUmi, sorry for my grammatical mistakes. i hope you enjoy :)


**Hey, amm this is first time i write KotoUmi fanfiction... so i wanna apologize because englsh is not my first language, i'm soorry for the grammatical errors and all that :S i really ****appreciate if correct me on the reviews **

**Thats all, i dont own Love Live! (if that was the case... uuf xDDD) i hope you like it**

-Can i come in? –ask Umi

-Sure! –answer Kotori

-Hi

-Good evening Umi-chan – Umi enter to the room and close the door. She approach her friend and saw some fabrics all over her bed.

-mm what is this? –de blue hair girl ask

-Oh! That is part of the new costume, is not totally finish yet – Kotori show her the blue one- look this is yours

-Ooh is cute… w-wait –Umi panic- wh-what is that?!

-That? You mean the bunny ears? –Kotori replay with a sweet smile

-EHH?! Bunny ears! I have to wear bunny ears?!

-Weeell maybe… -Kotori look directly to Umi's eyes- Umi-chan can you try the costume now?

-W-what? Why?!

-As I said before, the costume is not finish yet… -Kotori approach her friend and whisper- so, can you help me?

-B-but is too embarrassed –Umi's face turn completely red for kotori's proximity

-Please Umi-chan –the gray hair purr

Something inside of Umi switch

-Kotori… I…

-just try, I'll put mine if makes you more comfortable –she purr again

-o-okey I'll do it –the older give up, Kotori is just too good persuading.

Umi change her clothe in kotori's room meanwhile Kotori go to the bathroom. Her costume consisted on a blue mini skirt, a blouse with the same color, under this had a purple shirt with white dots. In the top of her head she put the bunny ears. When she finally finished changing, she looked at herself on the mirror.

_This is too embarrassing. I must have to learn how to say "no" to kotori's request._

The door sound and Umi look up. Kotori was entering to the room she was wearing a white mini skirt with a green ribbon, bloused with the same color, exposing her abdominal area, arms and legs. The fabrics look very fluffy.

_I'm t hirsty -_Umi thought

-Do you like it? Umi-chan

-I… ehh…yes –Umi couldn't think straight. The grayhair closed the distance between them and sit on Umi's lap.

-Umi-chaaaan you look so cuuuute with bunny ears –Kotori hug her

-Tha-thanks –Umi's face was in front of Kotori's chest.

_The fabric looks really fluffy… everything looks fluffy… I really wanna touch—_The bluehair slap herself mentally

-Hey Umi-chan –Kotori call her softly

-Mmh..?

-You're starring me for a while now…

-I-I don't! –Umi's face turns red like Niko's eyes

-Hehehe, Umi-chan you're sooo shy! –Kotori hug her tightly- it don't bother me but…

-B-but?

- If you going to look at me in that way… -kotori paused to think before continued, she get close to Umi's right ear- If you wanna touch me, then you should do it, I'm not going to stop you

-Kotori…-the other girl call her

-Yes? –Kotori looks down at Umi, her eyes full of lust

-Congratulations, you made it

-I made wh-?! –she was cut by a pair of soft and sweet lips on her own. At first the kiss was slow, soft and caring, but with the time it turned more aggressive and passionate, more lustful and stronger. Umi licked Kotori's lower lip, who understood the message and open her mouth. The older put her tongue inside the other girl's mouth and the battle for dominance start. After a while Umi broke the kiss and down to Kotori's neck causing the girl moan a little.

-I'll make you regret this –Umi warn her with a deep voice

- I think I'll love it – Kotori purr

And the battle start again, Umi passed the night "punishing" Kotori.

The next day at the school

-You to look very tire –Honoka said to her friends –what did you do last night?

-W-well… -Umi try not make visual contact with the others two

-We pass the night… _finishing _our costumes –Kotori answer with a playful smile

-ooh I see, so you finished? –Honoka ask innocently

-Ooh yes _we_ did –Kotori said. Umi really want to die in that moment

-Well that's good –the ginger hair cheer- let's go to the club room

Honoka just despaired through the hallway

-Kotori you should be more discrete about it –Umi warn her

-Mmmh… is not the same you told me last night, Umi-chan –kotori laughts ahnd star to run in the same direction that Honoka

-Kotori! –the bluehair scream and follow her girlfriend.

_what I put myself into?... oh well i love her anyways _


End file.
